Gohan in SAO
by thompsona
Summary: IN ALPHA WRITING, means that it wont make sense at first. However as time goes on it will make sense. The intro will suck because all i did was copy the SAO episode transcript and used it as a guide for me. Please no flame
1. Chapter 1

_**In the world of SAO, we find our friend Gohan passed out in the grass. He is a teenager with no recollection of who he is or where he came from. With his avatar you will find a notable long double edge sword known as the Z-Sword. He wears his father's gi, however he doesn't know that yet. And his stats are of a beginner player. When he begins to stir when he hears voices in the distance.**_

Klein:

Argh!

Oooh...hurts in the nuts... kill me now...

Kirito:

Oh, come on, seriously? You can't feel any pain.

Klein:

Huh? Oh yeah, you're right.

Sorry, habit.

Kirito:

Remember what I said?

The first move is the most important.

Klein:

Yeah, that's easy for you to say.

But he won't stand still!

Kirito:

If you do your initial motion right, and activate a sword skill at the right time... the system pretty much guarantees you'll always hit your target.

Klein:

Initial motion?

Kirito:

Here's an easier way to look at it.

Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit.

When you feel the skill start to activate, drive it home!

Klein:

Drive it home?

Hoho! Yeah!

Kirito:

Congratulations.

That was nice. But that boar's about as weak as slimes in other games are.

Klein:

Holy crap! You got to be kidding.

I thought that thing was a mid-level boss.

 _ **Gohan eyes fluttered opened and turned to the source of the voices. Curiosity (and plot advancement) led Gohan to walk towards the fellow players. The only thought on his mind is "maybe they know where I am"**_

Kirito:

Yeah, as if.

Gohan: Excuess me

Klein:

Whoa! Where the hell you came from!

Kirito:

I am with him, I didn't even hear your footsteps.

Gohan: Sorry for spooking you but do you know where I am at the moment.

Klein: You are in SAO, or Sword Art Online. How do you not know?

Gohan: I cant really remember how I got here.

Kirito: Do you have a name?

Gohan: I think my name…is….Gohan?

Klein: How did you forget your name?

Gohan: I don't really know to be honest, everything is just a blur.

Klein:

Sorry to hear that, my name is Klein.

Kirito:

Mine's Kirito.

Klein:

Hey, I was going to go meet up with some people I know from another game.

I don't know what you're up to after this, so, if, uh, you know, if you want, you can friend them and hang with us.

No, it's cool if you don't want to, no pressure.

I can always introduce you to them another time or something.

Kirito:

Yeah, sorry. Thanks, anyway.

Klein: What about you Gohan, you want to tour around with us?

Gohan: No thanks I think I can find my way though exploring and sight seeing.

Kirito:

Yeah, right. If you know how to play

Klein:

Guess I'll see you around, then.

Kirito:

If there's anything else you want to know, message me.

Klein:

Oh, sweet! I'll do that.

Huh? Where'd the log out button go?

Gohan: Log out button?

Kirito: I'll educate you later.

It should be there.

Klein:

Nope, it's not there.

Kirito:

It should be at the bottom of the main menu.

Huh?

Klein:

See, not there.

Kirito:

You're right, it's not.

Klein:

Oh well. Today's, what, the first day out of beta?

Bound to be some bugs!

I bet the server people are freaking out right now!

Kirito:

You will, too.

Klein:

Huh?

Kirito:

Look, it's 5:25.

Klein:

Oh my god! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!

Gohan: What an unusual pizza combination.

Kirito:

Why don't you just contact the game master?

Klein:

Yeah, I did that, but nothing's happening! He's not picking up!

Do you know if there's another way to log out of this thing?

Kirito:

No. Whenever a player wants to log out of SAO, the only way they can do it is by going through the menu.

Klein:

That can't be right! There's got to be some other way out.

Return! Log out! Escape!

Kirito:

Told you so.

And there was no emergency log out in the manual, either.

Klein:

No way, you're kidding...

I know, I'll just rip the NerveGear off my head!

Gohan: Or you can take a breath and relax, the more you panic the worst the situation will become

Kirito:

Don't bother to try anyways.

Once you're hooked in , you can't move your body in the real world anymore.

The NerveGear intercepts all the commands you give from inside the game, using an interface built into the rig.

Gohan: And what is NerveGear anyway.

Kirito: Again I will fill you in on it later

Klein:

Seriously?

So now we got to wait until someone gets around to fixing the bug?!

Kirito:

That, or until someone in the real world comes along and takes the NerveGear off us.

That's it.

Klein:

I live alone.

You?

Kirito:

I got a mom and a sister.

And I'm pretty sure they'll notice by dinner time and come...

Klein:

Y-You got a sister? How old's she? What's she like?

Kirito:

Huh? She's into sports, and hates games.

And she's totally not your type, man.

She wouldn't date a gamer if he was the last type-

Klein:

Who cares?! I want to-

Oh, right. Getting kicks in the balls doesn't hurt.

Kirito: What about you Gohan you have any family or friends at home?

Gohan: I don't…remember anything about my family or if I have any friends.

Klein:

Sorry man, I am here for ya.

Gohan: Thanks

Kirito:

This isn't just a bug.

If we can't log out, it's going to cause some serious problems for the game.

Klein:

Yeah, I guess you're right.

Gohan: Any suggestions Kirito, you seem to know this game more than Klein and I do apparently

Kirito:

I wonder if the developers even know what's happening, 'cause they could just shut down the server and log everyone out.

But why haven't they made an announcement?

Klein:

Hmm...

 _ **Suddenly the group of 3 glows blue and disappers from sight.**_

Girl:

Do you know what's going on?

Guy:

Uh-uh.

Kirito:

Someone forced a teleport.

Guy:

What's going on here?

Guy:

Look, up there!

Kirito:

Now what?

Klein:

What the hell is that thing?

Gohan:  
Looks like someone is cosplaying as the grim reaper.

Guy:

Is that a game master?

Guy:

Why doesn't he have a face?

Is this an event?

Girl:

I'm scared.

Guy:

Don't worry. It's just part of the opening ceremony.

Kayaba:

Attention, players.

I welcome you to my world.

Gohan: So this is the creator of this world

Kayaba:

My name is Akihiko Kayaba.

And as of this moment, I am in control of this world.

Gohan: What does he mean by "in control" didn't he create this world, what does that mean?

Kayaba:

I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus - the log out button.

Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game.

I repeat, this is not a defect.

This is how "Sword Art Online" was designed to be.

Gohan: So it wasn't a bug after all.

Klein:

He's kidding, right?

Kayaba:

You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the "NerveGear" from your head.

If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life.

Girl:

What are you talking about?

Guy:

Oh, come on! That's such BS! (Bull Shit)

This game sucks!

Guy:

Let's get out of here.

Hey, I can't get out!

Gohan: That's not all is it?

Klein:

Are you listening to this crap?

He's got to be nuts, right? Right, Kirito?

Kirito:

He's not. The transmitter's signals in the headgear work just like microwaves.

If the safety's disabled, it could fry your brain.

Klein:

Couldn't someone cut the power or...?

Kirito:

That won't work. The NerveGear's got an internal battery.

Klein:

This is crazy! It's totally crazy!

Kayaba:

Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least.

As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began.

They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world.

Gohan: no way…..

Kirito:

Two hundred thirteen?

Klein:

No way... I don't believe it!

Kayaba:

As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths.

At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best.

I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game.

It's important to remember the following:

There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game.

If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever.

And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain.

There is only one way for a player to escape now - you must clear the game.

Right now, you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad.

If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor.

Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game.

Guy:

Clear?

Gohan: To escape we must defeat the final boss, sounds easy, I hope.

Girl:

What's he talking about?

Guy:

Why should we believe any of the crap you're saying?

Klein:

We can't clear all 100 floors...

That's freaking impossible... even the beta testers never made it that high!

Kayaba:

Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player.

Please have a look.

Kirito:

A mirror?

Klein!

Klein:

You okay, Kirito?

Kirito:

Yeah.

Wait... Who are you?

Klein:

I'm me. Who are you?

Gohan:

I didn't change, I wonder why

Kirito:

Wait a second.

Klein:

Is that you, Kirito?

Kirito:

Is that you, Klein?

Klein:

But, how?

Kirito:

The scan.

There's a high-density signal device inside the NerveGear rig.

It can see what my face looks like, but how's it know my height and body type?

Klein:

When you first put the NerveGear on, it had to do this... calibration thing.

It asked you to touch your body all over like this, remember?

Kirito:

Oh, yeah, you're right.

That's where it got our physical data!

Klein:

But, this is...

What's the point?! Why would anyone do this to us?!

Kirito:

I think he's about to tell us.

Kayaba:

Right now, you are probably wondering why.

Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this?

Ultimately, my goal was a simple one.

The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design.

Kirito:

Kayaba...

Kayaba:

As you can see, I have achieved my goal.

This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online.

Players, I wish you the best of luck.

Kirito:

It's not a game. It's real.

Akihiko Kayaba created a virtual world. He designed the NerveGear rig.

The man's a genius! I've been a fan of his for a long time... so I know... everything he just said... is the truth!

If I die in the game, I'll die in real life!

Gohan: That's a way to make gaming realistic, but why though?

Guys:

No way!

Not cool, dude!

Let me out... Let me out of here!

I can't stay here. I have a meeting after this!

Stop pushing!

Guy:

You have to let us go!

Guy(used to be a girl):

Wait! Seriously?

Kirito:

Come on, Klein, Gohan.

Kirito:

Okay, listen. I'm heading out right now for the next village.

I want you to come. That means you too Gohan

Klein:

Huh?

Gohan

Are you sure you want me to tag along, Wont I slow you down?

Kirito:

If what he said is true, and I think it is, the only way we're gonna survive in here is by making ourselves as strong as possible.

In an MMORPG, the money you can earn... the EXP... once the game starts up, there's only so much of that stuff to go around.

Look, the fields around the Town of Beginnings are gonna be hunted clean soon.

If we head to the next village now, we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points.

Don't worry, I know all the paths and places we should avoid.

Even if I'm level one, I can get there easy.

Klein:

Thanks, but... you know those friends of mine I was telling you about... we stood in line for a whole night to buy this, and...

They're back at the Plaza, somewhere... and I can't leave 'em.

Kirito:

If it were just Klein... but two more... or even one more...

Klein:

Sorry.

Can't ask a guy I just met to risk his life for a bunch of strangers, can I?

So, don't worry about me.

Get your ass to the next village.

I'll be fine! Last game I played, I ran a guild, so I'm more than prepared.

And with all the stuff you taught me, I'll get by, no sweat!

Kirito:

Okay.

If that's what you want, I'll get going.

But if you're in a jam, message me, okay?

You comin Gohan?

Gohan:

Yeah lets go.

Kirito:

I'll be seeing you, Klein. Take care.

Klein:

Take care both of you, best of luck

Gohan:

Stay alive Klein. I want to catch up again later.

Klein:

Stay strong Gohan, after we escape from this hellish game, I am sure you will remember your past.

Gohan:

Thanks Klein.

 _ **Gohan and Kirito stayed together after that while Klein ran off to stay with his group of friends who would later be a part of his guild.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Because I like to tease my viewers for future content heres a look at Chapter 2 for funny reasons.

Enjoy

Kirito:

Since the game began, a whole month has gone by, and two thousand people have died so far.

After all this time, none of the players have been able to clear Floor One.

I used to be a beta tester, and even I haven't found out where the boss's lair is. Now I have been letting Gohan follow me around to learn the basics of the game. I have to say, he is no rookie when it comes to fighting, the guys reflexes are unnatural with his technique being almost flawless. And that sword of his, the name of it is not familiar to me and its strength requirement to use it is ridicuosly. At first I thought he was given a poorly designed weapon, however that was not the case as he wielded the sword with grace and technique. Gohan sure is a mystery. Today, finally, we're having a meeting to figure out how to find and defeat the Floor One boss.

Diabel:

Okay, people!

Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started.

So anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming. Good to see you.

My name is Diabel, and in this game, the job I rolled is knight!

Guy:

Dude, there's no job system in this game!

Diabel:

You guys want to hear this or not?

Right, anyway here's the deal.

Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today.

First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor Two.

The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat

this game!

Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here!

Do you agree or not?!

Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this, now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss.

First off, we'll team up into parties of six.

A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss.

We need a raid group made up of multiple parties.

Kirito:

You got left out too, huh?

Asuna:

Not even. I wasn't left out.

It's just everyone seems like they're already friends.

Kirito:

So you're solo too? You want to form a party with me and Gohan?

You heard what the guy just said.

We can't beat the boss on our own, and it would only be for this fight.

Asuna:

Who's Gohan?

Diabel:

All right. Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then...

Kibaou:

Hold up a sec!

My name's Kibaou, got that?

Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest!

We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, yeah?

Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now!

Diabel:  
Kibaou, I think I know who you're referring to.

You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?

Kibaou:

'Course I mean them!

The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys just got up and vanished, right?

They ditched all us beginners!

They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too!

They were the only ones getting stronger in here.

This whole time, they've ignored us like we were nothing.

Hell, I bet there are some of them here!

Come on out, beta testers!

We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up their money and the

items they got!

They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us!

Why should we?!

 **Gohan saw that Agil was about to stand up and put a hand on his shoulder giving him the "let me say something" look. Agil nooded and sat down**

Gohan: My name is Gohan and I am new to the concept of this game.

Kibaou:

So what if you are new.

Gohan:

I met a guy I never seen in my life who is extreme knowledgable in this death game. He turned a rookie like me into a decent player, I want to repay this player all I can. And he was a beta tester by the way.

Kibaou:

So you know the beta testers name, say it then, is he here.

Gohan:

What are you aiming for?

Kibaou:

Huhhh?

Gohan:

I said what are you aiming for?

Kibaou:

To survive this hell hole.

Gohan:

Then tell me, what good does it do if you run your mouth telling people that they're the reason your ass is in a crack?

Kibaou:

WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY PUNK?

Gohan:

If beta testers play this game then why are they the problem? Why do they have to help you you're your ungrateful, selfish ass drags the name of beta tester through the dirt. I am still surprise that you haven't ran to them and begging for tips on surviving. Nahh that's too simple for a dumbass such as yourself. You looked yourself in the mirror and said hey I know why my life sucks, it's the beta testers since they didn't give me anything since I am a useless piece of shit, I will turn myself into a martyr blame the beta testers and get profits. Am I pretty close to your mindset or is that exactly what ran through your thick-headed pea-sized brain.

Kibaou:

That's it

 **Agil steps between the two players**

Agil:

Can I say something?

Hey, my name's Agil. Kibaou right? I want to make sure I'm on the same page. You say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies' deaths because they didn't help them, and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?

Kibaou:

No, you didn't.

Agil:

The item store hands these out for free. It's a guidebook. You got one, didn't you?

Kibaou:

Sure I got one. So, what about it?

Agil:

You know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers.

Gohan:

Even though you didn't bother to read it this guide is actually to help players level up and survive.

Agil:

Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information.

Even so, lots of players still died.

I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone.

I'm here because I want to learn from those players' deaths.

I'm here because I want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss.

Diabel:

Okay, can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the boss, it's all in here - the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about. According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions - the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack, too. That's it for the briefing.

As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections? Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people

 **Gohan and Kirito began walking in town later that evening and found Asuna sitting alone again, being the nice people they are they decided to give the girl company.**

Kirito:

Those are pretty good, aren't they?

Mind if we sit down?

Asuna:

You really think these taste good?

Kirito:

Uh-huh.

Since we came to this town, we end up eating at least one a day.

Of course, I got a trick to make it taste better.

Gohan:

Which he wont share the recipe yet.

Kirito:

Oh hush you

Asuna:

What recipe?

Kirito:

Try eating the bread with some of this cream.

Asuna:

Cream?

Kirito:

I got it from "The Heifer Strikes Back."

That's the quest in the village before you get to this one.

You want to know how I did it?

Asuna:

Uh-uh. I appreciate the offer, but I didn't come to this town to eat good food.

Kirito:

Okay.

Why are you here?

Asuna:

So I don't lose sight of who I am.

I don't want to lock myself in a room in the Town of Beginnings and slowly rot away.

I'd rather stay the way I am till the last moment.

Even if a monster beats me and I die, I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what.

Gohan: That's a dark way of saying you would keep your head up.

Kirito:

Gohan and I wouldn't let a party member die you can guaranteed that.

 _ **On the way to the boss room.**_

Kirito:

Let's go over it again. We're the backup. So, our target's gonna be the boss's minions - the Ruin Kobold Sentinels.

Asuna:

I know.

Kirito:

I'll use a sword skill to knock their weapons up and out of the way.

When I do, switch and jump in.

Asuna:

What's the switch?

Kirito:

Okay, level with me.

Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?

Asuna:

Uh-huh.

Gohan:

She will be fine Kirito, have faith.

Kirito:

I know that.

Diabel:

Listen up, everyone.

I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!

Come on!

Commence attack!

Squads A and C, switch in!

Here it comes! Squad B, block!

Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch!

Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them!

Squads D, E and F, keep those minions off us!

Kirito:

Yeah, you got it!

Switch!

Asuna:

I'm on it

Switch

Gohan:

Copy!

Kirito:

I thought she was a beginner, but she's got good skills.

I can't even see the tip of her sword!

Right on!

Kibaou:

Looks like the guidebook was right.

Diabel:

Stay back! I've got it!

Gohan:

What are you doing Diabel!

Kirito:

I thought the plan was for everyone in the group to surround it!

That's not a Talwar! It's a No-Dachi!

This isn't like the beta!

Wait, stop!

Kibaou:

Huh?

Kirito:

It's no good! Get out of there!

Diabel charges in for the final strike, however that was the worst mistake of his life. Illfang changed its attack pattern and slashed unexpectantly at Diabel. This left Diabel on the lowest bar of his health as both Gohan and Kirito run towards Diabel. Gohan stands infront of Diabel in a defensice stance with his sword as kirito tries to give Diabel a health potion.

Kibaou:

Diabel! No!

Kirito:

Diabel!

What the hell were you thinking?

Diabel:

You know - you were a beta-tester too, weren't you?

Kirito:

You were after the Last Attack Bonus - the rare item.

You're just like me, a beta-tester.

Diabel:

Please... you have to... defeat the boss... for everyone here!

Kirito:

When this death game started, the only thing I thought about was how I was gonna survive.

Nothing else mattered.

But you weren't like that, Diabel. You never abandoned the other players.

You brought them together. You led everyone, and you fought brilliantly.

You tried to accomplish something I couldn't.

Gohan:

Kirito, you helped me even though I barely knew you. You made me the player I am today. I will follow your lead anywhere.

Asuna:

I'll go too.

Kirito:

Okay.

We'll hit him just like we did the minions!

Gohan:

Ill take the hits and stay on defense. Go for any openings

Asuna:

You got it.

Kirito:

Switch!

Asuna!

He's coming back!

Oh, no!

Gohan:

Ill block.

Agil back me up.

Agil:

We can hold this bastard off until your health's back up!

Kirito:

You got it!

 _ **Gohan parried his sword with Illfang's No-Dachi, sparks begin to fly as the power struggle continued. Agil attacked Illfang's back only to get pushed away. This gave Gohan the opportunity to deliver a heavy hortizontal zlash across Illfangs chest. While that did deliver an approiate amount of damage, Illfang responded quickly and knocked Gohan away. At this point Asuna and Kirito healed themselves.**_

Kirito

Come on, Asuna! Help me beat this sucker! One last attack!

Asuna:

You got it!

Gohan:

Everyone break off, Kirito, Asuna I will make one more opening, you guys have to finish this.

Both Asuna and Kirito:

Got it!

 **Gohan ran towards Illfang at frightening speeds with his sword in his left hand and jumped straight towards Illfangs face. Gohan cocked his right fist back as it glowed blue, his eyes turn a greenish hue, his hair barley flashing yellow, and yelled to the heavens, his fist connected to the beast face caving into his skull, stunning the boss.**

Gohan:

NOW!

 _ **Asuna delivered a heavy blow and Kirito got the last attack.**_

Everyone:

We did it!

Asuna:

Nice job.

Agil:

That was some fine swordsmanship.

Congratulations - today's victory is all thanks to you.

Kirito:

No. It wasn't a victory.

 _ **Gohan put a hand on Kirito's shoulder causing him to look into Gohan's eyes, they held wisdom and experience. "Why did they though"**_

Gohan:

Kirito. I know that you feel responsible for his fate, however that isn't the case here. You took Diabel's place and led this people to victory.

Guy:

Yeah! You rock, man!

Kibaou:

Stop cheering!

Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?!

Kirito:

Let him die?

Kibaou:

That's what I said.

Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was gonna use.

You could've told us! Then Diabel would've stood a chance...

He wouldn't have to die!

At this point Gohan was fuming at this jackass, did he really just blame someone for someone else's death. Even when they did nothing wrong. 

Gohan:

Kirito didn't let him die, I was there and you were doing god knows what out there. Diabel didn't take the health potion, he told Kirito to finish it. And he did.

Guy:

I know why he knew! He used to be a beta-tester!

Think about it!

He knew the boss's attack patterns! He knew, but he kept it from us!

And I bet he's not the only beta-tester here!

Come on, show yourselves!

Gohan:

And here we go, the dumbass disease spreads to the weak minded individuals, at least their brain cells will be put to use, I hope.

Kirito:

This is bad... at this rate...

Gohan whispers to Kirito:

Either be proud of being a better player or don't be the hero these people need.

Agil:

Hey! Calm down!

 _ **Kirito begins to start a chuckle that slowly turns to an evil laugh.**_

Kirito:

So, you guys think I used to be a beta-tester.

It's not cool to put me in the same class with those noobs.

Gohan in thought:

So that's your angle, no bad.

Kibaou:

What'd you say?

Kirito:

You heard me. Most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies.

They were so green, they didn't even know how to level up.

Hell, even you guys are better than they were.

But me, I'm nothing like those guys, man.

During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers.

That's a fact.

I knew about the boss, 'cause I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors!

I know a bunch of other things, too.

More than you can imagine. More than any info broker.

Kibaou:

W-What the hell?

If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester!

You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!

Gohan:

How is he a cheater!?

Guy:

He's a beta-tester and a cheater! He's a Beater!

Gohan:

IS THAT EVEN A THREAT OR A COMPLIMENT!

Kirito:

A beater... Yeah, that's good. I like it.

Okay, you can call me a beater.

Just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta-testers anymore.

 _ **Kirito equips the Coat of Midnight, the bonus award for the last attack, and walks away from the group.**_

Asuna:

Wait!

When we were fighting the boss, you called me by my name.

Kirito:

I wasn't trying to be rude.

Did I mess up the pronunciation?

Asuna:

How'd you even know it?

Kirito:

If you look right about here, you'll see another HP gauge under yours.

There's a name written right next to it, yeah?

Asuna:

Ki-ri-to...

Kirito?

Your name's Kirito.

Kirito:

Yeah.

Asuna:

I'm so dumb.

It was there the whole time and I never knew.

Kirito:

You can become powerful here on your own.

But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, 'cause

there're limits to what a solo player can do.

Asuna:

But, you're solo

Kirito:

Gohan lets roll.

Gohan:

Ok, Asuna, great teamwork out there, I am more than happy to fight by your side the next time you need me. Untill we meet again.

Gohan:

Also dumbass…

Kibaou:

WHAT!

Gohan:

Get your ass out the gutter and turn yourself into something useful to the rest of us, at this point your dead weight.

Kibaou:

WHYYY…YOUUUU….GET BACK HERE!

Gohan:

Maybe next time.

 _ **Gohan and Kirito enter the warp gate leaving the group behind.**_


	3. Update

SO FAR I HAVE MADE THE HALF WAY MARK ON PLANNING AND WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER

If you direct your attention to flo463 in the comments

I have issued a challenge, for him to walk in a writer's shoes, if he backs away, let it be known of him as coward and and airhead. To teach him that being a writer is not about the readers opinion, it is the message the writer wants to convey in his story. WE DO NOT SHUN POTENTIAL WRITERS!  
If i have to hear a political battle over a how a person should write a story when the person arguing has not written a story, i will lose brain cells. SO SHUN THIS MAN AND REMIND HIM TO WRITE ME A STORY OR AN APOLOGY!


End file.
